1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable bed, and more particularly to an inflatable bed having a plurality of air chambers that can be inflated individually by an electric air pump unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable bed includes a plurality of interconnected mattresses for supporting the head and the body of the bed occupant. The mattresses can be inflated simultaneously by an electric air pump. As a result, the mattresses have the same softness at all areas of the inflatable bed. To enhance user comfort, however, it is necessary for such mattresses to provide different levels of softness at different areas of the inflatable bed.